superawesome_gaming11fandomcom-20200213-history
Superawesome Gaming11
ZoMbIe MaN XD is a American Fillipino Youtuber who post Minecraft that want to be with Stampylongnose and iBalisticSquid. His favorite food is Steak in Minecraft. December 2008, Man XD name his stage name MC Kush for Minecraft. MC Kush was part of Student with addictude (S.W.A.) from 2008-2013. S.W.A reach 2 Albums and 4 Mixtape. Once S.W.A give civil rights, ZoMbIe MaN XD want to be a Youtuber Gaming commentator with his friend Mohamed Sesay. ZoMbIe MaN XD want to be a gaming and still can rap but he only can do freestyle rap. He made lots of beats with his freind Babatunde. On September 4, 2014 ZoMbIe MaN XD made a youtube channel called Superawesome Gaming11. One year later he was playing with Stampylongnose and iBalisticSquid with L 4 Leeeeee x. On his channel, he video are Funny Vines, Minecraft, Terriara, Castle Miner Z, NBA 2K, Blocksworld, Turbo Dismount, and Roblox. His goal for Youtube is to get 1 million subscribers. Career Youtube His Youtube career went sloppy first but since he verify is youtube account and he will get more subscriber on youtube. His youtube oftenly grown fast and fast. He record funny vines, Minecraft, Terriara, Castle Miner Z, NBA 2K, Turbo Dismount, Blocks World and Roblox. He stop using inapropite language because young veiwer are watch his video. He recorded his gaming industry in Avermedia Gaming Capture 2. He will upload his Gaming setup on YouTube later in his Channel when you see it. He tried to get 1 Million Subscriber as the goal. The main series of Minecraft is Aa's World. He enjoy people to watch is video. Magic Animal Club Production Magic Animal Club Production is a fliming studio for show and movie. It was counter parther of Cartoonnetwork and Nick, ABC Family, Fox, MTV, E! Entertainment and CBS by the following channel live on TV. The headquarter is at Philadelphia, PA. They flim video from YouTube, show and movie. They have fun making flims together from Rated:G-R on movies and TV:Y7-MA with Drugs, Language, Violence, Sexual Horasity in TV shows. Some TV shows are inapropoit like Sex on the floor with atraction to women. Hosting Superawesome Gaming11 will hosting on gaming, live events and more on Telivision and in a club. His freind, Babatunde, Stampy, Squid, and Mohammed will assist the his hosting. Some people know that Youtuber can host live event if you look on their instagram, twitter, facebook and kik them, then you can see the nofication on YouTube. He was on of them with Squid, and Stampy. Hosting may be easy but since he is dianose with speech problem but he still hosting. He make funny jokes and make people turn up more. Super Fighter Legend Ultra Battle Super Fighter Ultra Battle was his first video game hosting. It was between him, Veronica Rodriguez, Nightmare Fredbear: (Markiplier), Tinashe and his friend Stampylongnose on November 13, 2015. He want to do it up to 5 games in different places. Flimography Shows Movie Reference Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3rRlW-U98mYl0e_qmccSWw http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3rRlW-U98mYl0e_qmccSWw Kik: http://www.kik.me/TahBoyAa http://www.kik.me/TahBoyAa Instagram: http://www.instagram.com/aa.silverio13 http://www.instagram.com/aa.silverio13 Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/aa_silverio13 http://www.twitter.com/aa_silverio13 Los Delaware Valley: http://los-delaware-valley.wikia.com/wiki/Superawesome_Gaming11?action=edit&section=6 http://los-delaware-valley.wikia.com/wiki/Superawesome_Gaming11?action=edit&section=6